Should've Put Something On
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: Song fic. Amy and Finn are arguing in the corridor, Rachel takes them both to her office to sort it out...


Should've Put Something On

Rachel was called from her office to deal with a disturbance, she had an idea mentally of who might been involved in it all, and all was correct when she arrived. There stood Amy and Finn with a significant distance between the two (which was a change when usually they were all over each other) arguing loudly. "Erm can we calm down please, there's lessons going on, not to mention you two should be in one!" shouted Rachel hoping it would shut the two up. They looked at her blankly for about two seconds until Amy burst into tears and Finn flipped out. "Whooaa stop now the pair of you…my office now!" Finn stormed off to Rachel's office by himself. Amy was still crying, mascara leaving streaks upon her cheeks, Rachel put her arm around her and lead them both to their office. "Wait out here" Rachel said to Finn as she took Amy in first. She sat Amy down passing her a box of tissues. "Are you okay" Rachel asked.

"Sort off" replied Amy with a sniffle as she took a tissue and wiped her cheeks. "I'm gonna get Finn in and sort this out okay" Amy nodded as she tried to calm down. Rachel opened her office door, pulling it too behind her she said to Finn "I don't know what is going on but you behave in here, do you understand me, no shouting or walking out". Finn nodded at Rachel's instructions. She opened the door with enough room for him to go and then closed it. As she turned to face the two the tension in the room suddenly thickened. It was incredibly awkward. Rachel took a deep breath and sat at her desk. She looked at Amy and then at Finn. They weren't looking at one another. The room was silent, so silent that they could all hear the clock ticking. "Okay so who is gonna start?"

**Finn**: You know we ain't cool with one another

You don't deserve to decide when I'm gonna be a papa (Never)However much I hate you think I'm gonna sit aroundAnd watch the little one suffer (NO)I ain't gonna lie I'm always behind when you get on all 4'sBut when your belly popped out you said it was my fault,You told me I shoulda put something onYou weren't sayin' shit when I was licking on your pelvisNow your tryna act up saying that I'm selfishI ain't ready for no pikni I can't help itAnd it's too late to say I should of worn a helmetI would love to be the perfect dadI would love to give my kids everything I never had (straight)All I'm tryna say is now ain't the timeSo if you don't wanna listen it's best I just leave

**Amy**: Who do you think you are I ain't gettin rid of shitThis is a part of me don't blame me, you should of put something on

**Finn**: but I'm just a man, you know how we are,I don't wanna be involved it's not my fault

**Amy**: It's like you thinking about yourself,It's only you you you and noone else,So take responsibility, you should of put something on,So who do you think you are I ain't getting rid of shit,Don't get this, don't blame me, you shoulda put something Something let me tell you bout something,Recognise you can't tell me nothing but one thing boy you got my blood pumping,I'm raging at you, you got me so damn angry,Your selfish and ruthless so useless excuses mean nothing to me,This child is a part of me,You can't begin to understand so while it's living and growing inside,But you're just a man, you don't understand,Get outta my, get outta my, get outta my face my face my face.

Who do you think you are I ain't getting rid of shitThis is a part of me don't blame me, you should of put something on

**Finn**: but I'm just a man, you know how we are,I don't wanna be involved it's not my fault

**Amy**: It's like you thinking about yourself,It's only you you you and no1 else,So take responsibility, you should of put something on,So who do you think you are I ain't getting rid of shit,Don't get this, don't blame me you should of put something

**Finn**: I feel for you but you knew the dealyou was lying when you said you was on the pillI have to be real with youI think we both know that the both of us ain't got much doeI'm afraid I can't be involved,**Amy**: It's just the same old selfishness with youDon't pretend your understandingIt's a little too late to act confusedCause I know what I'm gonna do do do do doWho do you think you are?Who do you think you are I ain't getting rid of shitThis is a part of me don't blame me, you should of put something on

**Finn**: but I'm just a man, you know how we are,I don't wanna be involved it's not my fault

**Amy**: It's like you thinking about yourself, it's only you you you and no one else,So take responsibility, you shoulda put something on,So who do you think you are I ain't getting rid of shit,Don't get this, don't blame me you should of put something on


End file.
